Captured Innocence
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: Viking AU. It was a mundane day for the three women before something disastrous happened to their village. Now their entire lives have been twisted and turned upside down in the hands of these brutes. Will they survive this new life? Or will they break under the pressure? Pairings: DenFem!Nor, SuFem!Fin, DenFem!Ice, Fem!NorIce, and DenFem!NorIce. Possible Fem!FinIce and Fem!NorFin.


Captured Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Rated mature for a reason.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Dense layers of fog misted over the village off of the salty seashore to the North. It was a home to nomads and people living off of the land that wanted to settle down and live off the rest of their lives. Several grass and sporadic roots that knitted-over the roof huts, were sprinkled throughout the reasonably sized piece of land. Everyone knew all of their neighbors and relied upon the cooperation of their families. The women grew and harvested the vegetables in the late spring due to a harsh winter beforehand, while the men hunted for their family's next meal. Some of the valuable vegetables were stored away in underground holes that kept them refrigerated during the terrible winters in their village.<p>

Distant noises of owls hooting reverberated through the cracks of a well designed hut that belonged to three young women. These three women were different compared to the other women in their dinky village. Unlike the other women who already had husbands and children, they were surviving on each other to strive off of the land. They were not necessarily in poverty, but they were not the daughters of a queen either.

"Emilla, you have to eat your vegetables if you want to be healthy," Nora lectured her seventeen year old sister suddenly, "besides Tina won't appreciate it if you don't eat the squash that she slaved over growing." Emilla stuck her nose up in the air defiantly and moodily poked at the yellow mash in disgust.

"Why would I want to eat this disgusting stuff?" The sassy voice of the teenager was above a whisper and the clatter of the fork slamming on the table alerted Tina immediately. Emilia knew how to push Nora's buttons.

Tina, the second eldest at twenty years old, glanced up with a sweet smile gracing her lips, "O-oh, it's fine. Really, Nora! I'll just eat them inst-"

"No, Emilla needs to eat them. Besides, I hear that squash will make that _flat _chest of yours grow larger," Nora glanced down at herself and whispered out arrogantly with a swift raise of her brows, "like mine." She chuckled softly at Emilla's offended expression. She pointed at her nicely sized bosom proudly with a facial expression that didn't quite match her prideful confidence. Her facial expression was rather unreadable. She had a professional poker face. Being the eldest in the household at twenty three, Nora wanted to make sure her baby sister and cousin were healthy.

"Shut up, stupid Nora!" Emilla huffed out childishly, glanced down at her small breasts self consciously, and discovered this as an opportune moment to rudely excuse herself from the dinner table. Tina grabbed her wrist suddenly with a worried expression written on her face.

Nora sighed out, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder, revealing her soft flawless skin as well as a hint of cleavage. Emilla's purple hued eyes traveled to where Nora was purposely displaying her finest assets amongst the three women. The seventeen year old turned away with a scowl on her face and tugged out of Tina's hold on her right wrist.

"I'm so tired of you flaunting yourself and comparing me to you!" Emilla shouted out of jaundice and dart over to her big sister, who was sitting at the other end of the table. With a quick yet rough pull of lush blonde locks, Emilla and Nora were wrestling each other on the ground. Tina shot up from her wooden chair in panic.

"Stop fighting you two!" Tina hollered at the two siblings, who were pulling each other's hair and rolling around viciously. Nora was on top of her younger sister, glaring down at her fiercely as she continued to tug at her locks. "Stop pulling my hair, you wench!" Emilla screeched at the top of her lungs and swiftly grabbed Nora's blonde hair painfully.

This was a daily occurrence between the two sisters. The animosity between them was nearly overwhelming.

Nora finally slapped Emilla across her face harshly, which in turn caused the younger woman to cry out in pain. The sting burned Emilla's cheek as she watched Nora remove herself from her smaller body and started to lecture her on having respect for her elders.

"You're a fucking witch…" Emilla muttered under her breath and turned her abused cheek to avoid Nora's intense glare that was used to threaten her into behaving like a civilized person. Picking her body up off of the wooden floor, she brushed her backside off. Twisting on her heel, the ashen blonde haired young adult scoffed with an attitude that pinched Nora's nerve. She always knew how to push her elder's buttons.

"Go to your room this instant, little girl!" Nora ordered her younger feisty sister as she was already walking in the direction of the said destination. Instead of staying quiet and obeying, Emilla couldn't control her unstable emotions towards her older sister.

"You go to your room!" She shouted back without hesitation, balling her hands into tight shaky fists. Nora simply ignored her immature sister, turned away to collect the dirty dishes, and started to converse with a silent, short blonde haired woman. After Emilla was finished with her sour attitude, she stormed away in the direction of the place where she stayed and relaxed after a heated battle with her older sister.

Inside of Emilla's bedroom, she muttered curses under her breath about how much she disliked Nora and how Tina never defended her. Tina always seemed to calm down Nora and play the role of the referee during their quarrels. She searched around for her precious wooden comb that Nora made for when they were younger and gently combed through her shoulder length hair. The waves at the ends defined with a shine and she smiled at how they seemed cute. However, her thoughts carried back over to Nora's appearance and her breath taking complex. Completely hyped up with adrenaline and uncontained anger, she released a frustrated cry.

Back in the kitchen, Tina and Nora cleaned the dishes off with chilled water that they carried from the river banks about thirty yards away and dried them with a spare cloth. It was almost summer and the weather was a soothing breeze compared to the harsh winter with relentless snowfall. Sighing softly to herself, Tina placed the last dish on the counter and dried her hands with the ends of her oak tree brown low cut tunic dress. Nora sighed out in annoyance, fixed the rope on her tunic dress, and decided to talk with Emilla.

Suddenly, those plans were ruined when they heard ear splitting war cries and bellowing horns in the distance. Screams of terror could be heard nearby and the two women in the kitchen area panicked. Their village was always so calm and stayed protected by the strong men.

"Vikings are invading, Tina! Hurry!" Nora cried out and grabbed the immobilized blonde by her wrist as their door was pounded on several times. The wood started to splinter and eventually the door was axed down. Tina and Nora dashed into Emilla's bedroom. Their hearts were racing while searching for a safe place to hide. Emilla and Nora raced towards the closet, leaving Tina to fend for herself. Without an ounce of hesitation, Tina lunged her body under Emilla's small bed and tried to contain her whimpers. Nora held her usually stubborn sister close to her body and slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her protests.

"Berwald, I thought I saw two of 'em run into that room!" Mathias, a Danish Viking, roared out to the Swedish Viking inside of the kitchen. The Swede nodded in understanding, following closely behind the obnoxiously rowdy Dane. They seized no time into breaking down the locked bedroom door. Tina controlled her fear, struggling to curl up in a tight ball. Unfortunately, Mathias heard the minute movement and grabbed her by her exposed ankle.

She screeched out in fear, "No! Please don't kill me!" Tears streamed down her face and her shoulders shook uncontrollably. Berwald felt a tint of compassion for the young short haired blonde beauty.

"I'll take care of 'tis one, Mathias…" Berwald mumbled, pushing Mathias away from his object of interest and left him to search for the other woman.

"You can have 'er. I want the other one. I like a challenge and I like to search for my _prey_!" Mathias emphasised the word 'prey' while he knocked over furniture and ripped open cabinets zealously.

Slam!

"Damn it! I can't find 'er!" Mathias growled out in fury and raised his battle axe to tear through the bed. Tina struggled in Berwald's strong hands, screaming at the top of her lungs, "Let me go! Please, I beg you. Leave us alone!" Mathias twisted on his heel, grabbed Tina chin between his thumb and forefinger in a less than gentle manner and breathed out, "Where is she!" It was not a question. It was a demand and by the looks of it, Tina had to confess or she would lose her head to this brute.

"Sh- She…" Tina couldn't form her words through the choking sobs clogging up her throat. Mathias was becoming impatient at this point; pivoted on his heels and tuned out the twenty year old maiden.

"I'll just have to find 'er myself then. I'll rip 'er apart!" His ferocious voice boomed throughout the entire house.

Inside of the small closet, Emilla's cheeks were stained with leaking tears. She whimpered into Nora's strong hand clamped over her mouth and shuddered in terror. The plushness of Nora's breasts against the back of her head was comforting, but the fear overpowered the unspoken cushion. This man was going to brutally murder them if they were found out. Nora, being the eldest, maintained a straight face. Even though she was scared beyond belief, she had to remain headstrong for the other's sake.

Berwald held Tina captive in his arms in a protective manner yet struck fear in her to show that he was not a pushover.

"Keep quiet." Berwald ordered in his low voice and tightened his hold on the sniveling lady.

Mathias charged through the kitchen and realized that there was three seats, which meant there were three women who resided in the home. He brightened up at this observation, licked his slightly chapped lips, and released his anger with his blood stained axe. The dinner table was split in half with the razor sharp axe. The small stools followed the furious wrath soon afterwards.

"I couldn't find 'em," Mathias huffed out in frustration, "and there are two more that live here!"

Trapped inside of the closet, Nora pressed the side of Emilla's face against her busty chest to soothe her incessant quivering. Emilla breathed out harshly against her breasts; the suspense of what the inevitable was tortuously slow. Thoughts of escaping drifted through Nora's mind and she lowered her face to whisper an escape plan. Emilla balked at the plan, shaking her head out of cowardliness. Nora growled a threat into her ear and the younger woman grumbled with that attitude of hers.

"Shut up. He'll find us if you continue to act like a _little brat_…" After Nora muttered that insulting nickname, Emilla elbowed Nora in her abdomen and received a pinch on her right arm.

"Stop hurting me, you stupid witch!" Emilla shouted out at Nora and froze at what was happening. The closet door was yanked open, revealing a crazed grinning Dane with a deranged look flickered in his vibrant blue eyes. He chuckled victoriously at the two young ladies cowering in utter dismay.

"Well, look what we have 'ere!" His voice was arrogant and cocky, causing Nora to scowl up with tightening arms around her little sister. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that nerve-pinching smug grin off of the Viking's face. Emilla's petite body involuntarily backed further against Nora's slender body

"Hmmm," Mathias hummed in a thoughtful fashion, planting a hand on hip with ease, "I think I will take both of 'em!" He roared with laughter, leaning forward at lightning speed to steal Emilla from Nora's arms.

Nora shrieked, "Leave my little sister alone!" and regretted that decision when Mathias turned his attention to her trembling figure. He shoved Emilla in Berwald's direction, twirled over to grab Nora by her beloved lengthy fair wheat blonde hair, and carelessly slung her struggling body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Cries of protest filled the bedroom as Emilla was grabbed by her hair and strategically thrown over his other shoulder. Berwald carefully picked his woman in a bridal style fashion. Tina wiggled in his strong arms, "Let me go! Please, I'll do anything!" Berwald glanced down at Tina with an unintentionally glare and simply smirked with a notion in mind.

"You filthy Viking! Let us go!" Nora screamed and frantically strived to escape from her uncomfortable position over his broad shoulder. Emilla struggled along with her sister, "Help!"

"Shut up before I kill ya both!" Mathias demanded powerfully, effectively silencing the three women, who silently cried at their doomed future.

Berwald, Mathias, and their men boarded on to the long Viking ship. Emilla couldn't help but scream out when she was thrown on to the damp wooden flooring of the ship. Nora crashed to the floor next to her and Tina followed suit. Before they could stand up and flee, Mathias ordered his men to tie them up and knocked them unconscious.

"No, Mathias. Leave 'er alone. I have different plans for 'er." Berwald decided to speak to Mathias in Danish, so Tina wouldn't understand what they were talking about. She squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating the worst. Fortunately she wasn't struck but heard her cousins tumble to the ground from the powerful impact.

"Okay, she's yer responsibility, Sverige."

"I know what 'm doin', Danmark."

Suddenly, Berwald gently grabbed Tina by her arm and led her away from the other. Their steps were unstable and they wobbled towards the other side of the ship. He pushed her in front of him towards his sleeping quarters.

"Do you intend to rape me?!" Tina panicked as soon as they were behind closed doors.

"I will not hurt ya," the Swede reassured her in a soft voice, "I will not touch you anywhere and no other men will hurt ya." Tina's fearful mood lightened up and in this situation, she started to question whether he was something other than a simple minded murderous brute.

Berwald shooed her over towards his bed and watched as she shivered under the wool covers, "I'll protect ya." Tina nodded slowly, closed her tired eyes, and eventually drifted off.

Upon waking up, Nora groaned out loudly and struggled to move her limbs. She found that she could not move; completely immobilized. Through blurred vision, Nora blinked several times to clear her sight. Emilla was hunched over in the corner of what appeared to be the Viking's residence, unconscious.

"Why can't I move?" Nora whispered to herself, tugging multiple times at her constricted limbs. The realization of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. She whimpered out, sobbing silently at her clothed body that was missing the rope situated under her breasts. Distant noises of men yelling out in a foreign language quickened her anxious thoughts. War horns sounded as a man ordered the others to follow an order. There was an over abundance of commotion outside and an army of footsteps marching possibly ten yards away from where the sisters were located. Captive in a dark room and tied up with a slither of light through a splintered piece of wood in the wall was not for the fainthearted in this situation. By the looks of the brightness peaking through the tiny chipped hole in the wooden door, it was early morning.

"Emilla!" Nora whispered out to her limp sister, desperately tugging at the ropes, "Please wake up!" She wanted to scream, kick, and escape this nightmare. However, the restraints refrained her from doing so. Glancing from Emilla to the ropes tied around her wrists sent her mind racing. She squeezed her indigo hued eyes shut, "Please wake up, sister…" To her disappointment, Emilla would not stir from her slumber. Nora groaned out, anticipating the worst as an additional thirty minutes inched on with alarming silence and dry breaths exiting her parched throat and through her parted lips.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the door creaked open and a large shadowed figure approached her tied up body on the two person four post bed. Jerking her head up quickly from the hay stuffed pillow, she hardened her stare at the familiar face of the man who kidnapped her younger family members. Silence was shared between them. There were no words necessary for the expression that formed on the brute's face. Low patronizing chuckles emitted from him as he stood before her struggling petite form.

"I enjoy yer resistance," he whispered in a lustful deep voice, bending downwards to press his index finger against her tightened plush lips, "it makes me want to ravish ya that much more."

* * *

><p>AN: Review please? (;


End file.
